


Step one (get help)

by FulcrumAhsokaAmidala



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Hurt/Comfort, Jemma Simmons wants Fitz safe, Post-Season/Series 05, not the loki and thor get help, perthshire cottage will be their endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FulcrumAhsokaAmidala/pseuds/FulcrumAhsokaAmidala
Summary: The first step to getting better is asking for help but Fitz isn't very good at that.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 14





	Step one (get help)

**Author's Note:**

> Fitzsimmons Secret Santa Gift for funkybetsy on Tumblr.

“Fitz, you’re bleeding!” Jemma yelled as he collapsed against the work table in the Zephyr. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing. I must have gotten grazed when Daisy and I were going to the safe house,” The color drained from his face as he talked. Fitz grabbed on to his side. “Jemma, I’ll be fine.”

“NO,” Jemma said rushing over to him. “You will only be fine if you tell me these things.” She helped him up on the table and pushed her hair out of her face so she could examine his wound.

After she grabbed some gloves, Jemma checked his eye movement. He was slow to follow her finger, but _that was probably due to blood loss,_ Jemma thought, _not due to a concussion_. “Fitz, I’m going to pull up your jumper it might hurt if the blood has dried any, but it doesn’t look like it has.” Fitz nodded. She pulled the blue knitted fabric up and blood dribbled down. Jemma sighed. “Leopold Fitz, if weren’t ten feet away from everyone else, I’d have words with you.

“Jemma, I didn’t even feel anything until we were back at the Zephyr. Daisy said something got me, but I didn’t think I got hit.” He pulled the jumper the rest of the way off so it would be out of the way. “I want you to know if I thought I was hurt, I would come straight to you.”

She didn’t respond for a moment while she tended to the wound. “You’re lucky it was through and through and it didn’t hit anything major.” Fitz gasped as Jemma examined the would. “I need to do a few stitches and you’ll be set.” She moved to grab a suture kit but Fitz stopped her before she could leave him.

With a hand in hers, Fitz said, “I want to be with you. Nothing will keep me away from you. Not even some curse.”

“The more you bring up this curse the more I think something is going to happen.” She looked over his face taking in everything she could. She gave his hand a small squeeze.

“We’ll get to that cottage in Scotland one day.” He pressed the bandage she left him into the wound.

“You remember?” Jemma asked. She set the supplies next to Fitz and hugged him. “I said that years ago.”

“It’s one of the things that got me through prison.” He winced as she started the first stitch. “I thought of you and me there with a little you running around. Well when he wasn’t in my head, I did.”

“Oh, Fitz, you never said anything. After the framework, space, and the wedding, you never brought the cottage up. With the doctor incident, and things being in the lighthouse. I thought it was my wishful thinking. And kids. We’ve never talked about them.” She stopped her was for a second and looked at him. “For a bit in the lighthouse, I thought I was pregnant. Deke might have thought it, too. Then I got my period, I was sad and scared. We’d never talked about them and Daisy had got her powers back”

As she got back to the last stitch, “You thought you were pregnant?” Fitz asked. He glanced over her stopping at her abdomen. “And you didn’t tell me?”

She peeled the gloves off her hands after dressing the wound. “Fitz, you weren’t in the best mental space and I had just told you Deke was our grandson. So, there was that shock too.”

“You thought you were pregnant? I didn’t know. I wasn’t there when you had a false pregnancy test.” Fitz began to shake.

Jemma ran and grabbed a blanket from the supply closet. She wrapped him up and joined him on the table. “Fitz I didn’t take a pregnancy test. I didn’t want to leave the lighthouse without you. I only ran a blood test because I wanted to be sure anyway. I also didn’t want anyone else possibly seeing a pregnancy test.”

“You still should have told me.” Fitz shad stopped shaking. Jemma hopped off the table for a second. She grabbed a SHIELD hoodie from the closet and helped Fitz put it on.

“Yes,” Jemma agreed. She wrapped the blanket back around him and hugged him close. “I should have. But you should have told me about seeing the doctor. It wasn’t fair that you kept that from me for so long. All I’ve wanted since we first started doing fieldwork on the Bus is for you to be okay. I justed off that plane to save you and I would do it again but not without exhausting every possible option because I don’t want to lose you.” She kissed his cheek. “I need to give you a bit of blood come over here.”

Fitz followed shuffling his feet behind her. “That day you jumped off the Bus was the worst day of my life at the time. All the bad things my father said to me don’t even compare to living without you.” He held out his arm for her.

Jemma grabbed a bag of blood. She avoided eye contact with him while she worked on getting the IV ready.

“I should have told you about the doctor. You’re right. It wasn’t fair to keep that from you. But Jemma. I was just so scared. I was terrified. There were points in prison where I don’t remember. Days I can’t recall, honestly. I didn’t want to become him. I thought if I admitted that he was still in my head that he would win. He just wants to win.”

“He will never win Fitz. Because you are so strong. You’re one of the strongest people I know, and we work with superheroes.” She stuck the needle in his arm and taped the tube in place.

“I’m only strong because I have you. When you were on Maveth and in the future, I was lost.” He rubbed the blanket between his fingers in an attempt to ground himself.

“That’s not true. You saved me both times.” She took his hands in hers and gave him a quick kiss. “In the future, you saved Daisy too.” She rubbed circles on the backs of his hands.

“Jemma, I need help.” He dropped his head on her shoulder and rubbed his nose lightly in the soft gray blouse she wore. He smelled the detergent they used and her shampoo. “I don’t want to have these thoughts.”

“I’m glad you said that. I’ll ask May if she knows any of Andrew’s friend that would be willing to help.” Jemma pressed her forehead to his. “We’ll talk more about kids after we get you help. That’s our first step.”

Fitz nodded. “Step one to Perthshire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jemmaacarters on tumblr
> 
> Hope everyone had a good holiday season!


End file.
